


Breaking the deal

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Bega/Omega Dynamics, Communication Difficulties, Confusion, M/M, Mating, murder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Dick thinks he has his relationship with Slade figured out. They fuck, he doesn't talk about superhero stuff, and Slade about assassin stuff. It's supposed to be simple.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no archive warnings, but as we all know, deathstroke isn't really a good guy

Other than Slade being a skilled assassin, everything about Dick’s relationship with him was perfect. Slade was an amazing alpha. He was decisive, never hesitating for too long and always knowing what he wants. He knew how to put Dick in his place when he asked. He knew how to take care of an omega. He was also incredibly strong and had a very big knot, but neither of those attributes were what made him special. Lots of alphas have big dicks.

What was special about him was that although there was no commitment, Dick felt like he was on vacation when he was with him. He never had to think about saving the whole city, including the members of his family who, although being great detectives, often do very stupid things. Slade never brought up killing people, and Dick never made him. It was a fantasy, playing pretend with a dangerous criminal. 

Playing pretend was certainly a lot better than being in a committed relationship. He didn’t have time for one of those, with anyone. He certainly couldn’t have one with Slade. He could not love someone who had a career like Slade’s. 

So Dick was happy. His heats didn’t last as long as they would if he was alone. Most other alphas he’d been with tried to mark him after the first time. This was really the best scenario he could hope for. Everything was and would be fine. 

As long as no one in his family found out. In his brain, he managed to separate the Deathstroke who killed people from the Slade who took care of him. He knew the others wouldn’t be able to understand. If he were in their place, he probably wouldn’t be able to either. It was fine, it’s not like they needed to know the details of his sex life in any case. 

It’s all fine, until one day it’s not. 

He and Jason recently found a hotspot for human trafficking. Normally they’d let the police take care of it, but they soon found out that kids were involved. The plan was simple; they would stake out the area until all the bad guys were around, and then take them out, only calling for backup if necessary. Dick doubted it would be necessary. He and Jason had done this many times in the past.

The meeting would take place on a street that never had any cars due to the large amount of potholes. Even the police steered clear of it. 

After dark, but still relatively early in the night, two men ride up to each other on motorcycles. Jason identifies them as criminals not worth knowing the names of. Apparently one of them worked for Black Mask and the other for Deathstroke. 

“Are you sure Deathstroke’s involved?” Dick asks as they watch the two men talk from a nearby broken window.

“No, but it would make sense. He does this kind of stuff.” Jason’s helmet is only half on, but he’s ready to pull it down as soon as there’s anymore signs of movements.

“Not really…” Dick says.

“What d’you mean? He’s disgusting.” 

Dick doesn’t know what he meant by that. Jason is completely right. Still… He hopes that it’s not Deathstroke. Only because he’s a difficult villain to deal with and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he is sleeping with him. That is a separate issue, or so he tries to tell himself.

Black Mask is the first to arrive with five others, who are all definitely alphas. Jason turns to Dick and mouths “Put your scent mask on” to which he mouths back “No.” Jason rolls his eyes. 

Ten minutes later, the other half of the party arrives. They’re a group of six alphas, and their leader appears to be… Deathstroke. It’s definitely Deathstroke. Dick swallows down a weird sort of anxiety and nods at Jason. He can do this. He’s dealt with Deathstroke before. 

They jump into action. The first four are easy to take down. Dick knows that they can smell his omega scent, and he knows that they are underestimating him for it. He doesn’t mind, it just makes his job easier. It’s going well, neither Black Mask nor Deathstroke has gotten away yet. 

Jason goes straight for Black Mask, but ends up taking the rest of the lowly criminals at onces instead. Dick decides to go for Sionis. He’s closer to him than Deathstroke is; it’s the easiest option. He manages to knock him down, and almost has him in his grasp. He just needs to cuff him and drop him off at Arkham. He’s _so_ close. 

Then Dick gets too close to Deathstroke and gets a whiff of his scent. It’s more powerful than it usually is, even more powerful than some of the times Slade has knotted him. He can’t tell what emotion or feeling is behind that powerful scent, but it radiates authority and something similar to anger. It’s too much for him. He falls to his knees and bares his neck in Slade’s direction, forgetting where he is and what he was doing.

He’s vaguely aware of Black Mask laughing and saying “I never knew Nightwing was an omega! He can’t really take on an alpha… he’s presenting as if someone’s actually going to fuck him. Never thought it would be this easy to kill a bat! One of you, kill him!” 

He’s vaguely aware of one of Sionis’ associates holding a gun to his head, but all he can think about is Slade. Why isn’t he coming towards him? Why isn’t he taking him? Dick whines. 

A loud gunshot momentarily pulls him out of his haze. The man who was about to kill him is now lying dead next to him. There’s another alpha about to shoot him, but then he drops dead too. Dick looks toward the source of the sound. 

Jason just murdered two people. 

He tries to get up, aware that he’s supposed to be fighting, or maybe getting mad at Jason for killing. He can’t remember why they’re there. He looks around for Slade. He can’t see him. His alpha’s not there anymore. 

That thought completely snaps him out of the haze. Slade is not his alpha. Deathstroke is certainly not his alpha. He meant _the_ alpha was not there anymore, not _his_ alpha. 

He gets back to his feet. Black Mask is running back to his car, having also just noticed that Deathstroke isn’t there anymore. Dick doesn’t have it in him to go after him. He goes after one of the others, but that alpha also decided it was a lost cause and ran away. 

He stood next to the truck and trailer that supposedly had a bunch of kidnapped kids in it. There were four dead lying around, Jason having killed each one of them

“Let’s call the police, they can handle it from here.” Dick says as he heads back towards the batmobile they got there with. 

Jason doesn’t reply and is already ahead of him. He makes it to the driver’s seat before him. After ten minutes of driving almost twice the speed limit he says “We’re going to my safehouse.” 

Dick doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t understand any part of what just happened. He wants to get mad at Jason - they had a deal that he wouldn’t kill anyone while on a mission with Dick. The other half of his mind is lingering on the memory of that wonderful scent and how badly he still wants to submit to it. He wants it to mark him. He wants Slade to mark him.

He wants Slade to own him. 

Jason loudly slams the door shut when they get inside. “What the _fuck_ was that?” 

His anger fuels Dick’s anger. “You fucking murderer four people, Jason! You broke the deal.”

“Seriously, Dick? You about to let that guy kill you, what was I supposed to do? You broke your side of the deal first. You went on a mission while you were in heat.” He recklessly throws his gun across the room. 

“I’m not in heat.” His anger is faltering. He wants to match Jason’s level of anger, but he just feels like crying. He doesn’t know what’s going on. 

“Really? Can you explain what happened, then?”

Dick looks down. How was Jason winning this argument?

“You’re gonna spend the week here, until your heat is over. Am I clear?

“Pretty sure I can decide what to do with my life.” 

“Can you? From what I can see, if you’re not in heat - you just tried to commit suicide. Is that what happened?”

 _Oh._ Dick understands why Jason is so upset now. He thinks Dick was going to willingly allow them to kill him. He starts crying and loses control of his words. “Just… W-want alpha…”

Apparently that’s all Jason needed to calm down. “Yeah, don’t worry, Dick. I’ll find someone you can spend your heat with. How about Kory?”

No! That’s not what he meant. He’s not really in heat. He just had a heat two weeks ago. He needs Slade. 

He manages to squeak out “No, I’d rather be alone.” He marches towards the door and leaves. He doesn’t get too far before he hears Jason’s voice calling after him, but then Slade is suddenly in front of him, picking him up and bringing him somewhere that Dick knows will be safe.

  
  


His scent isn’t as powerful as it was before, but it’s comforting and it makes him feel safe. He finds that he’s in Slade’s familiar bed and that he’s not crying anymore. In fact, he feels giddy, like he’s about to receive a treat for being a good boy.

He looks down at himself, expecting to be naked, but Slade has left him fully clothed. Dick is only a tiny bit disappointed. He lies alone on the bed for a couple of minutes until the alpha comes back.

He appears at the door with two cups of tea and puts one of them down next to Dick’s side of the bed. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier.” 

What? Why did he already want to talk about that? Why did he want to talk about it at all? Since when did they talk about things?

“You probably don’t understand what happened.” That was true, but being in Slade’s bed made him feel that he didn’t need to understand. “I lost control of my scent. I know that you use your omega scent while fighting so alphas with underestimate you. It’s smart. But the way they looked at you… they all wanted to fuck you, to make you their bitch. It was written all over their faces. I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to claim you. I couldn’t level out my scent. Instead of sending them the message to back off, it sent you the message that you had to let me claim you. I’ve never lost control like that on the field.”

Dick still doesn’t understand why they needed to talk about this. He doesn’t know if he was supposed to say something to that, like ‘keep it in your pants’ or ‘it’s okay’ or ‘how dare you want to claim me.’ 

Slade went on. “I can’t have that happen again. I lost good money.”

Why did everyone feel the need to break their deal with Dick today? Slade knows he’s not supposed to talk about being a villain when he's in his bed. 

“So I can’t keep doing things like this with you.” His expression is unreadable and he looks directly at Dick as he takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

Dick’s thoughts speed up so fast that he can’t keep up with them. He catches pieces of ridiculous thoughts that cross his mind. One thought comes from an especially repressed part of his mind; _but I want to have his children_.

That one thought turns into another, and another, until finally he hears himself say “Or you could claim me.” 

“What?” Slade looks taken aback. 

Dick smiles. “Well, if you claim me, I’ll have the scent of a claimed omega, so you won’t have to get all weird and possessive since everyone will already know that I’m mated.”

It takes every fiber in his body to stop himself from slapping his hand over his mouth and making himself shut up. That definitely wouldn’t look hot. Slade doesn’t answer him. He looks at him for several moments - which cumulatively feels like an eternity. 

When he _finally_ does react, it’s to give Dick a pat on the knee before leaving the room and loudly shutting the door behind him. Maybe he is just in a stupid heat, but why would Slade have left if he thought it was just the heat talking? As most alphas can, he can tell when an omega is in heat. 

Dick certainly doesn’t feel like he’s in heat. He couldn’t care less about having any knot available, he just wants Slade. There’s some other weird thing happening that is making him feel… whatever this is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick is thinking as clearly as ever, he doesn’t feel like there’s a cloud of dust floating around in his brain as he does when he’s in heat. He’s not desperate for any knot, and he’s not even particularly desperate for Slade’s knot (although he’d feel a lot better if he did have his knot in the immediate future). 

There’s a strong need for something more than that. As much as he’d like to keep things simple, he’s starting to feel like it won’t be enough. 

He doesn’t have anyone to take care of anymore. Tim and Cass are both very much adults. He doesn’t need to look out for them like he used to. Jason has always been rather independent, and he doesn’t need Dick now more than any previous point. Even Bruce is finally learning how to take care of himself. 

He supposes there’s Damian for him to care for. . He’s still a teenager, and Dick feels that his presence as an omega parental figure is still appreciated. Damian comes to him when he’s upset, when he wants a hug, when he needs to be vulnerable… and Dick loves that, but he needs something more. He wants his own child, he wants to make his own family, and he wants to make one with… Slade. 

He knows it’s a terrible idea. He knows the best option would be for him to start a family with Kory, if anyone at all. A supervillain shouldn’t be anyone’s father. 

Unfortunately, the thought of a family with Slade overwhelmed him with a feeling of satisfaction. The objectively bad idea felt like a wonderful idea. Thoughts of cooking for him, doing his laundry, taking care of his house, and raising his children filled Dick with a sense of joy. 

He knows what it sounds like. He knows that if Slade does claim him, Dick would no longer be anything beyond an alpha’s bitch. His family would say he deserves better. 

He doesn’t see it that way at all. He sure as fuck deserves something “better,” but he’s not going to achieve it by running around in a costume as a vigilante for the rest of his life. He’s not going to achieve it by mating with someone who has ever gotten along with Bruce or shared similar values. 

He can see where that path would lead. Bruce would eventually start talking about training Dick’s imaginary children. Dick wouldn’t have it in him to go against him and say no. An alpha sharing Bruce’s values wouldn’t interfere.

The situation might not be any better with Slade, but at least he could say no to Batman. He could make decisions in Dick’s place and take the stress off his shoulders.  
The option of not mating is just as dreadful, if not worse. 

His thoughts start going in circles after lying in bed for too long. It’s obvious Slade won’t be back for a while. He gets out of bed and decides the best course of action for the immediate future is to go back to Jason’s. It might be best to tell him about the situation and let him talk sense into him.

Fortunately for Dick, he gets distracted before leaving the rich mercenary’s house. The dishes aren’t done, the flowers by the windows are wilted, and he trips on at least five stray bullets on his way through the living room. He can’t resist the overwhelming need to fix the situation, take care of the alpha and maybe, possibly, even impress him. 

He spends the next hour cleaning up the mess and watering the plants. While he does so, he dreams of this being his routine, of doing it everyday - instead of Nightwing being his routine. 

He understands the importance of vigilantism in Gotham, but the city already has plenty of vigilantes. It doesn’t need him. It needs people like Jason and Bruce, who need to run around the city performing acts of heroism to get their sense of fulfillment. 

Dick’s sense of fulfillment would be found somewhere else. 

Slade still isn’t back by the time he finishes. He tries to push his disappointment away and heads back to his brother’s place. 

Jason’s face has no colour left in it. He doesn’t even yell at Dick when he gets back, instead he wraps him up in a hug and tells him how worried he was. 

Dick doesn’t say anything. He leans into the hug, feeling somewhat tense. The room has more than just Jason’s scent, it’s also filled with Kory’s alpha scent. He feels himself get wet, but most of his body is yelling at him that it’s not right, she’s not his alpha, he doesn’t want her to touch him, he doesn’t want to explain to either her or Jason why he doesn’t want her to touch him. 

It doesn’t matter. She’d probably dropped by earlier and left. This must just be the leftovers of her scent…

“Dude, I was so fucking scared. Why the hell couldn’t you just send me a text? Tell me you were okay? God you’re probably still in heat…” Jason is mostly mumbling to himself, not really giving Dick a chance to reply to anything. “Kory’s still around, by the way. She should be back soon, she was just out looking for you.”

Fuck. Dick can’t have them find out that he’s not in heat. He doesn’t need his life to get more complicated than it already is. He- 

“Dick!” He hears the door open and close. He hears footsteps approach him and he buries his head in Jason’s chest, trying to use the hug to escape reality. 

He’s not worried she’ll touch him, she would never do anything he didn’t also want. He is, however, accidentally leave her scent on him, which would make him less attractive to Slade, and -

Suddenly he’s crying and Kory’s standing behind him. Jason hasn’t let go of him.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Jason tries to ask. He doesn’t reply.

“Well, he is certainly not in heat.” Kory says. 

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘he’s not in heat?’ You didn’t see him before, Kory.” 

“No, I didn’t, but you’re his brother. You can’t tell when he’s in heat. I know what an omega in heat smells like, and Richard is not currently releasing that scent.”

Jason doesn’t say anything, letting a couple of minutes pass. “Dick, could you maybe contribute to this conversation? Everything’s going to be alright.” 

That’s a nice thing to say. It doesn’t matter though, since Dick’s brain has already gone into full panic mode.

**Author's Note:**

> what a looaad of bs that i just slung together one night and now i'm inspired to write a whole story from this


End file.
